cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Prentain
The United Kingdom of Antarctica, more commonly known as Great Prentain, and infamously known as the Prentish Empire is the most powerful country that rules Antarctica, with a population of 3,000,000,000. Controlling most of the Antarctican continent and ruling most islands on the nearby Snowrope Archipelago and the Orientprlago, it is considered an Imperialist nation by most. The empire has been ruled by Emperor Slender ever since 2000. Originally hailing from the Prentish Isle, it slowly conquered its neighbors as the Kingdom of Ankleland. By 1600, the entire Isle was under Prentish rule, as such it was renamed to Greaf Prentain. Over the next years, it slowly conquered many countries, getting more colonies. Government The United Kingdom of Antarctica is an absolute monarchy ruled by the King of Prentain/Great Prentain. He also has the title of Emperor of Great Prentain and Prentish Emperor. The current Prentish Emperor is Slender. Each colony is ruled by a governor. Another thing that should be noted is that political freedom is outlawed in Antarctica. Military Prentain's military is known as the Imperial Pretish Armies. It is the most powerful army in Antarctica. Beside possessing 6,000 nukes, it also invented many types of superweapons. UK's land forces is called the Imperial Pretish Army. Currently, there are 200,000,000 Clone Soldiers serving the ground forces. Other branches of the UK include the Imperial Pretish Navy, Imperial Pretish Air Forces, Imperial Pretish Space Fleet and the Super Assassination Squad. List of superweapons *Death Star - a Moon-like battle station. It had a superlaser powerful enough to blow up an island. Prentain has 50 Death Stars. *World Devastator - another superweapon. The World Devastator is each armed with a powerful tractor beam, allowing it to tear surface apart. After that, it harvests the iron ore under the surface. Prentain has 100 World Devastators. *Star Forge - The Star Forge is a massive space station built near the planet Jupiter. Iron ore harvested from World Devastators are teleported here. The Star Forge is in reality a large factory manufacturing star destroyers and other arms for the Empire. File:Death Star.jpeg|One of the Empire's most notorious symbol - the Death Star Economy Having monopolized the Banking Industry, the Manufacturing Industry, the Mining Industry and the Agricultural Industry, Great Prentain has the most powerful economy in Antarctica. It has a GDP of 35.560 trillion. Currency The currency of Great Prentain is the Prentish Pound. Their symbol is £. List of colonies Snowrope *Hamover - Parody of Hanover. *Sweetzitland - Parody of Switzerland. *Austterrich - Parody of Austria. *Icerussia - Parody of Prussia. It contains the entire island on Germpengy. * Orientpelago *Pengapore - Pengapore is one of UK's colony in the Orientpelago. It is a trading hub and a fortress. Parody of Singapore. *Zindia - The crown jewel of UK's colonial empire. Zindia is a land of spices, gold and jewels. It is the second largest country in Orientpelago. Parody of India and Sri Lanka. *MaLOLya - Another UK colony. MaLOLya was ruled by local rulers before colonization by UK. Parody of Malaysia. New Antarctica *Colonial Antarctica - UK's largest colony. Colonial Antarctica contains the rest of mainland Antarctica. Parody of USA. Colonial Antarctica ISN'T part of the New Antarctica archipelago. *Calada - Another colony in mainland Antarctica. *Pengentina - Another rather large country. It was near Castrolla. Involved in many disputes with Castrolla, Pengentina ruled over the rest of the New Antarctica. Relationship with Other Nations *'Moon Island - Great'. King Dps04 and Emperor Slender are great friends. UK provided Moon Island 800 nuclear weapons for free, while Moon Island manufactured 200 by themselves. *'Castrolla - Fair'. Slender doesn't feel like negotiating with President Isai currently. Category:Countries